


She's Been Running Through My Dreams

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: The Straight Stuff [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael's made his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Been Running Through My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd finally add someone besides Luke and Cal. I might eventually add in Ash, but who knows. I might even break into other fandoms.  
> Anyway I don't own Michael Clifford...blah, blah, blah. Wish I did...blah, blah, blah.  
> However, Charlie is my intellectual property...blah, blah, blah.  
> Title from "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low  
> Happy reading :)

“Charlie!?” Michael’s familiar call sounded down the hall from the bedroom.

  
“Mikey!?” I mimicked him.

  
He padded down the hall and into the kitchen. I turned to face him and smiled seeing his boxer-clad, stumbling figure. “Hello, beautiful,” I murmured as he kissed me lightly in greeting.

  
He grinned and unzipped his hoodie on me, revealing my underwear. “Mm-hmm,” he mumbled appreciatively, kissing my neck softly.

  
“Pancakes,” I murmured as he pulled me closer, pressing his hand into my lower back, pressing our belly buttons together.

  
“You can’t make me choose between sex and food.” He hummed against my skin.

  
“Food first,” I cupped the back of his neck and draped my other arm over his shoulder.

  
He let go of me and I turned around, tending to the pancakes for a few seconds before turning back to him.  
“Can I ask you something?” he asked softly, running his finger down the bridge of my nose and along my jaw line.

  
“Hmm?” I put my hand on his stomach, where I would’ve gripped his shirt if he’d been wearing one.

  
“Hold on, I need to show you,” he kissed my forehead and slipped away, going around the corner to the living room and returning with one hand behind his back.I didn’t see him as he came back, though, because I’d turned back to the pancakes, plopping them in a stack on a plate.

I turned around to find him standing back in the same place, smiling playfully. “Charlie, you know I love you, right?”

  
“Of course, Mikey. Just show me what’s behind your back,” I tugged on his arm, trying to make him show me.

  
“Patience.” He kneeled in front of me, making me laugh.

  
“Mike, what are you doing?” I giggled, tousling his already temptingly messy hair.

  
“I want to marry you, Charmander.”

  
“Yeah, yeah,” I laughed. “Would you stand-.” I cut myself off, my smile fading. “Michael, are you asking me to marry you?”

  
He smiled cheekily, pulling out a small black velvet box from behind his back and popping it open. “Will you marry me, Charmander?” I nodded almost immediately, but I couldn’t manage an auditory answer. “Charlie, you ok?” he chuckled.

  
“Yes,” I mumbled. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Mikey.” I dropped to the ground in front of him and grabbed his face in my hands, kissing him ardently. I just kept nodding softly as I kissed him, unable to stop myself. When I finally pulled back he slipped the ring on my finger, kissing my forehead softly and slowly. “I love you,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him to me.

  
“I love you, too, Charlie.” He rubbed my back, his chest rising and falling gently against mine. “It’s always been that way, hasn’t it,” he mumbled.

  
“I think it has, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it was short.  
> Follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same username if you want.  
> Love you all xx


End file.
